


Understanding

by Dragonmad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonmad/pseuds/Dragonmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes only your enemies can truly understand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

With a tear streaked countenance, Harry looked up from his spot on the cold wooden floor, face beset with sorrow.

“I _hate_ them” he whispered brokenly. He swallowed past the lump constricting his throat and gasped painful gulps of air.

“I know.”

The hooded form knelt down next to the teen, a pale skeletal hand coming out to rest on messy raven locks.

“I know, Harry.”

The boy's eyes closed, head bowing in defeat as he fell into the open arms of his enemy, content in the knowledge that of any other in the world, Tom was the only one who truly understood.


End file.
